


Play Date's Cancelled

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [37]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Pepper, Age Play Little Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, MD/LB, Mommy Pepper, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's too tired to ask for what he wants. Pepper knows best so he's alright.Pepperony Bingo Fill, O5: Age Play
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Play Date's Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErjaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts).



> Another little fill for Pepperony bingo 😊
> 
> Don't like don't read, I have no time for that.

"Come on, baby, come here," Pepper asked, "you're not going anywhere like this."

"No."

"No? You want to go see the others like this? Half-naked and not in the fun, it's-warm-outside way?"

"No." Tony said again, his arms crossed over his chest where he'd sat in the middle of the nursery, pouting, butt-naked. And then he took his pacifier back from where he'd set it on his knee, and popped it in his mouth, glaring at her.

Pepper hid her smile behind her hand. He looked both adorable and ridiculous. He was trying to push her, whether he knew it or not, she did. All the signs that Tony was actually too tired to go see anyone, play dates or not, were there. He just didn't want to admit it. 

She got up from her own sitting spot by the dresser, picking up the stuffies he'd thrown across the room before plopping down, and throwing them back into his crib. 

"If my baby doesn't come to me, then Mommy needs to come to her baby, doesn't she?" 

Tony blinked at her instead of answering, like he hadn't thought of that possibility at all. He might not have. Not in this state. 

"You don't agree?" She asked, gauging his remaining levels of brattiness. 

Tony only lowered his head, staring at himself like he was re-discovering the fact that he'd taken half his clothes off when she'd brought up their friends' visit again. 

"Come on, let me just..." she grabbed him under the arms, the fact that they were crossed not facilitating the action but she managed. "Here we go," she whispered when she finally had him up in her arms with his legs around her waist. 

"Is that my baby boy I see frowning like this? That can't be right..." she mused, and saw the exact moment Tony realized what she was about to do. 

He tried to squirm away, get back down, anything to avoid her tickling fingers, but he failed. Of course he did.

No matter how much he tried, Tony could never resist laughing when he was in his headspace, and this time, when his pacifier left his mouth, it was because it burst out of it with the force of his giggles and the contortions his body went through. 

"That's right," Pepper cooed, "there's my happy baby, that's much, much better," she said, punctuating every word with more searching fingers tickling all the right places. 

"Mommy!" Tony squealed, pleading with her loudly, lisping over every word. 

"Nope, can't hear you, what are you saying?" 

"Stop!" He giggled again. 

"Can't hear anything," she shook her head in an exaggerated motion.

"Is my baby boy really back from sulky land?" Pepper asked when she finally stopped. 

She set Tony on his changing mattress, playing with his fingers - liking how much clumsier they got when he was little as he tried to do the same with hers. 

He blinked up at her again, his big brown eyes still full of his laughs, any trace of his tantrum forgotten. 

"I'm sorry, Mommy," he rasped the words. 

"Oh, don't be, it's okay love. You were cranky, hm?" She said, brushing his hair away from his forehead before leaning forward to boop their noses together. She kept their foreheads linked when she asked again, "Do you think, maybe, it's because Tony's all tired? Would my baby boy prefer napping?"

Even then, all the more proof of his fatigue laid out in front of her, Pepper half-expected Tony to deny it. But he didn't.

"Will you stay with me? He said instead, drawing away from her safe embrace, the innocence and yearning he put into the words tugging at every last one of her heartstrings. 

"Of course, love, if you want me to, I will. I'll just tell Buck and Clint to come back another day, okay?" 

Tony nodded, "'mm’k."

Both Clint and Bucky looked like they knew what Pepper was going to tell them when she joined them in the sitting room ten minutes later, her baby monitor clutched in her hand even though she'd be going back to Tony as fast as she could. 

Bucky smiled at her, brushing his hand down her arm in support and understanding. 

"Gi'e 'ony a kisssss," Clint babbled, kissing her cheek himself. 

"I will, darling, I will." 

They left fast, and Pepper got back to Tony even faster than that. 

She found him curled up on his side in her bed, his eyes trained on the door, and then on herself. He made grabby hands for her, sucking on his paci even harder, the way he did when he really didn't need much encouragement to finally fall asleep.

"Sleep now, love, Mommy's right here." She whispered in his ear as she pulled his back flush to her chest, and let herself drift as well.


End file.
